Protector of the Moon
by Son Of Khoine
Summary: A Percy Jackson guardian story. No chaos or any of that. Straight up guardian as it should be. Eventual pertemis. No flames. Percy Jackson betrayed by the ones he loves and has no where to go. We he find a new home or will it be the end of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys, this is it, the redraft of the story Percy Jackson,The Hunter. It is the same plot line with better grammar and longer chapters. I hope you guys will enjoy it. I don't any of the content, unless they are made by me. Please don't copy my story, don't forget to review! Here goes nothing...**

 **Percy POV**

I uncapped Riptide, an act I've done a million times. Infront of me stood monsters, alot of monsters charging up Half-Blood Hill. My home. The place I've lived every summer, training and practising my water powers. Training for the real thing. And this is the real thing.

Our army, made up of demigods of Greece and Rome, and some Hunters of Artemis were standing ready, waiting for the enemy to charge. Our armour gleamed in the sunlight, like Apollo's sports car. Riptide also gleamed in the sunlight, when it chopped of the head of a centaur. A wild centaur, not one of the party ponies. The wild centaur turned to dust, the essence flowing to Tartarus.

I felt the usual tug in my gut as I summoned my mini hurricane. I felt the wind pick up the monsters and throwing them a fair way, they hit the ground and disintegrated at impact. Already I was tiring quickly from the previous fight. Me and my father had taken down Polybotes,again. But the main event was when...

 _Flashback._

 _The battle was not going well. Despite most of the gaints had been incinerated, Gaia had managed to make herself a human like form. When I say like, it was no way near human at all._

 _Her body was made of muddy dirt. Where her legs should of been they was one long mud trunk. The trunk was connnected to the Earth in Greece where me and Annabeth had accidently spilt blood._

 _But enough with dirt face. Most of the gods were focused on Gaia's mad dirt shooting form. 3 gods were already down, Demeter, Apollo and Ares. The gods were struggling to contain her. I jumped into battle after the slaying of Polybotes. I created a mini hurricane and charged into battle. I jumped and dodged Gaia's insane aimbot mud shooting. At one point Zues shot his lightning bolt, what I retrieved, and stunned Gaia._

 _I quickly jumped in and slashed Gaia's head and smiled in triumph. Until it started to reform. I willed my mini hurricane to pick up the reforming dirt of Gaia's face. My father summoned one too and we managed to successfully keep Gaia's face in the air. Then Zeus fired his bolt at full capacity wiping Gaia's dirt form away. She went back into her old sleeping slumber. But the victory didn't last as we were teleported back to camp to tilt the tide of the battle._

 _End of flashback_

Slash,duck,stab,dodge,cut,jump. Fighting was in our blood. And that's what we did.

I cut down a cyclops and had a free few seconds. I looked over the field of destruction. To my left I saw Thalia do her daughter-of-Zeus thing. Jason was flying over killing the monsters below him. Piper was charm speaking monsters to turn around and run. They did and seemed to remember they were fighting, and turned back and charged. I saw a monster randomly disintegrate and I knew Annabeth was there.

Annabeth. I was so happy to be reunited with her despite having to go through a dangerous quest and hell with her. I thought of what we had been through together, our first kiss, our first date. A smile lit my face eventhough death surrounded us.

To my right I saw a dragon breathing fire on our enemies. I assume it's Frank. Sometimes you never know. Hazel was slashing her way through enemies with her golden gladuis.

I choked back a sob as I saw my friend Leo Valdez, with a sword through his chest, his face looking at the sky, eventhough he couldn't see anything. A fiery aura still surrounded him wishing to be set a blaze again.

Rage overcame me and I formed the biggest wave I had ever summoned and crashed it down onto my enemies. It instantly nearly wiped out all of thier army. The rest of the monsters did the next cleverest thing and ran. I collapsed from the effort.

I woke up in the infirmary with Annabeth's grey stormy eyes glaring at me.

 _Uh-Oh_

She slapped me hard on the cheek.

"Owww" I mock whined. "I just saved the day, what was that for?"

"You almost died on me again" She snapped.

I said the sensiblist thing.

"Oops"

She slapped me again but a bit softer.

"Next time don't overdo yourself, seaweed brain"

When she said my nickname I knew she had forgiven me.

" Leo..." I sobbed as images of the previous day flashed in my head.

Her face darkened slightly at the mention of his name.

"It's ok Percy, he died a hero." She said softly. " His shroud is being burned soon, I guess you will want to come and pay your respects."

"How is shroud done already?" I questioned. They take atleast 3 days to make.

"You've been out for four days" She stated angrily. Her eyes turned a darker shade of grey, and she started to glare again.

"Oh" Your right. I'm a man with many words.

"Hurry up seaweed brain, the burials will be starting soon and I don't want to miss it.

Linebreak.

Mine and Annabeth's hands were intertwined as we watched the shrouds burning. Leo's was similar to beckondorfs. It was made of black metal, with fire engravings on each side. In the middle was Hephaestus hammer with a shiny golden colour.

Around 70 other demigods had passed away because of the war. The field was littered with shrouds burning.

The Roman demigods would be leaving in two days. They were gathering there equipment getting ready for the move home. Reyna had said that any demigod was always offered a home at camp Jupiter. Chiron had offered the same thing but vice versa.

Annabeth and I went on a romantic walk along the beach. We sat in our usual spot, staring out at sea happy that we were both safe.

"Do you know you still drool in your sleep seaweed brain"

My turned bright red. We told stories of old times and laughed together all night.

Line break

I had rough night sleep and wasn't surprised to see me still tired in the morning. My muscles ached all over and every step was like taking a dip in the styx.

I saw Annabeth walking to the diningpavilion. I waved. She came running over and gave me a big hug. I heard Connor and Travis Stole wolf whistle. I gave them a nice hand gesture in return.

"Are you excited about the award ceremony tonight seaweed brain" asked Annabeth.

 **Chapter one down. In my opinion much better then others and alot longer. Please review and favourite and all that yada ya. Any suggestions on rewards for the seven accepted. But no reviving Leo cos I didn't know what to do with his character. Also advice will be glady accepted. No flames. Thanks for reading byeeeeee.**

 **Son ofkhoine.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi_ guys I'm back. Thanks for the advice peeps. On with the story

Percy POV

Here we were, in the throne room of Olympus. All twelve of the gods were sat staring down at the demigods. Well most of them. Apollo was tuning his instrument, Ares was sharpening a knife, Dionysus was growing grape vines and Demeter was eating cereal. In the hearth Hestia was poking at the coals with a stick. She smiled at me.

Zeus thundered his lightning bolt, getting ready to make his boring speech.

"We, the council, would like to thank our demigods for without we probably wouldn't of won the war" he thundered.

"Probably" Poseidon said.

" Near impossible Zeus grumbled. " Nevertheless our young hero's should be rewarded."

Aphrodite stood up. " Piper,my daughter, after your vital efforts for war, I offer you immortality"

" I accept" She said proudly.

All the gods offered the seven immortality and each in turn accepted. Next came Percy.

" Perseus Jackson" Poseidon roared. I winced at the use of my full name.

" After your amazing attempt in the war, we give youagain, the chance to be a God." Poseidon stated.

"Again I must reject, my lord. But I wish to have another wish." I replied.

" If it is in our power, we swear on the styx that we will accept."

All the gods said the oath simultaneously.

" I wish not to have God hood because of my wonderful girlfriend" Annabeth beamed at me. " But I wish that Lord Hades and Lady Hestia have a throne."

After several minutes of grumbling and grunting from Zeus I was granted my wish.

" Thank you" Hades said and he shook my hand.

Lady Hestia walked over and kissed me on the cheek and hugged me.

" Thank you Percy, I owe you one"

"It's what friends do." I replied. She blushed and turned to face her throne.

Her throne had flames covering it. A picture of a house was imprinted on both sides. Hades's throne was pitch black, the rest covered in styigian Iron. Faces of skull covered both sides. Looking at it made me shiver.

" Annabeth Chase" Athena beckoned Annabeth forward.

" Your service in this war has been impeccable. And your work on Olympus with your architecture has been amazing. I offer you immortality, so you can work by my side for eternity. You can help me redesign Olympus and the world!" She announced.

I thought a sense of dread come upon me, similar to the one when I rescued Annabeth from mount Othrys, and I thought she would join the Hunters. But this time I new she would reject for me.

" I accept" She said surprisingly.

I was shocked. She had betrayed me. I had rejected God hood twice for her and she accepted immortality instantly. A tear trickled down my face as realised we might have to break up.

"Let the party commence" Zeus thundered.

Line break

I was walking alone, down the garden of Poseidon. Fountains were everywhere, with fountains for triton and Poseidon. I thought of everything Annabeth and I had done together.

I was interrupted of my thoughts as Hestia made her way towards me.

" What is wrong young hero?" She asks.

"Annabeth...she betrayed me." I replied.

" Long distance relationships are still a thing, Perseus."

I winced at the use of my full name.

" Please call me Percy, Lady Hestia." I said.

" When you stop calling me my lady, Hestia is fine." She countered.

"As you wish,Hestia"

" You could try a long distance relationship, if you like. It could work...but I'm not the goddess of love." Hestia said.

" I will try, thank you for the advice." I turned around to leave, but was stooped as she held my arm.

" For what it is worth Percy, I give you my blessing. You can now summoned home made food, you can control normal fire and you can use your flames to teleported to another hot area."

" I can't thank you enough, Hestia." She smiled and reached forward, kissed my cheek and teleported away.

I thought I would try my powers and teleported into the courtyard were the stage was.

To my horror I saw Annabeth singing with another boy, a son of Apollo. I realised she was aloud to sing with whoever she wants to, and I admit, her singing was amazing. I was about to walk onto stage to congratulate her with her amazing singing.

But I was stopped in my tracks. She turned and kissed the son of Apollo. I held back a sob as I saw the love of my life kiss with another guy. The new campers cheered as they saw the sight. The older campers looked awkward, not sure what to do.

Annabeth noticed me.

I turned and ran.

She finished the kiss and calmly walked after me.

"What do you want Annabeth" I spat out.

" Percy, I though when I accepted immortality you knew we were breaking up.I'm a free woman now, and I can kiss who I like. But I won't be dating him or anyone." She stated casually.

"Fine" I snapped at her.

I teleported to camp and cried softly in my bead. Eventually I slept from the exhaustion of crying.

Line break

I woke up in my cabin, my eyes saw. I got up got dressed and checked I had Riptide, which was out of habit. I went to the training area and slashed cut and destroyed the dummies. I went to the beach and tried to practice my fire powers. I summoned a tiny flame and it instantly dissipated. I was already exhausted.

This is going to take longer than I thought.

I heard the conch horn in the distance and knew it was breakfast. I gave some of my food to Hestia as well as Poseidon this time.

After a egg and sausage breakfast I went to my cabin to catch a nap. My fire powers really tired me out.

I slept for about an hour and was woken up by Iris saying I have an Iris message.

"Hello" I said.

At the other said of the call I saw my mother's face appear. She looked a little scared.

" Hello Percy" She replied.

" what's up?"

" Percy I need to be straight with you. I'm pregnant."

"Oh" I said cleverly.

" It's Paul's baby of course. But I would...ah...prefer it... if you wouldn't come around because I don't the baby to suffer. I'm sorry but it's the only way."

My heart felt it was being torn out of my chest. But I put on a brave face.

"O-of course mum" I stuttered.

" Ok thank you so much. Remember I love you Percy. Bye and stay safe." She swiped the message and I cried and cried.

Line break

I didn't know what to do. The campers avoided me, scared of me as I practised and practised. I grew more powerful by the day. But I didn't know what to do with my powers. I didnt know what to do with myself. I was bored.

I remembered something my father told me. If I needed something, come to Olympus, go to his palace and ask. But ann... Annabeth was redesigning his palace.

I whistled for blackjack.

A few seconds later we were flying to Olympus.

Wow two chapters in two days. This is omy slightly longer than the first. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and favourite and all that yada ya. See you soon byeeeeee..


	3. Chapter 3

Hi **guys back again. Here's chapter 3.**

Percy POV

I flew to Olympus. It was an amazing sight. The skyline was amazing with the rising sun in the background.

I somehow managed to land blackjack relatively unnoticed. Some guy stared at me and then went running screaming "Flying Horse man HELP!" People just stared at him like ' what a wierdo'. It must happen alot here.

I walked through the frontdoor.

"600th floor please."

"Isn't one kid." He said without looking up

I willed a fireball into my hand.

" Do you want to keep your trousers." He stared at me and gave me the key card.

I walked into the lift. You'll never walk alone was playing in the background. How ironic

I looked in amazement at the new designed statues. They were modeled to perfection, with thier facial features very from the gods I've been close up to.

I continued walking thinking about Annabeth. How could she leave me for a job? Oh and immortality, but I rejected God hood twice for her.

I nearly walked into the door to the throne room. I managed to push open the doors...to be faced with no one there. Was I surprised? No not really. Did you expect them to be sat on there thrones at 8 o clock in the morning. They only gathered on meeting days which weren't that regular.

Now I had to make the effort of trying to find a way to summon them.

I drew Riptide. Nothing.

I summoned some water and blasted it to the floor. Nothing.

I figured out something. Their security sucks.

I was about to jump on my dad's throne...again...when I heard a voice.

" Hello Perseus, what bring you here?" Hestia asked

Was she always sat in the flames or just in the morning?

" Hello Lady Hestia" She mock scowled at me.

"It's Hestia, and only Hestia, and do you want me to answer your question?" She asked.

I was confused.

" Which question, because if it is about how the Earth was made, fire away" I said.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No about am I always in the flames." She said.

"How did you know that.?" I asked, even more confused.

"I'm a goddess." She stated.

"Oh"

"Now to answer your question young hero, I am not always in the flames. If someone uninvited comes into the throne room, they send me to check if it's dangerous, because normally I'm unnoticed. I wouldn't do anything stupid or dangerous. Then I would teleport out to the gods to say if it is dangerous or friendly. If friendly, I ask what they want. So Percy, what brings you here?" She asked.

" I was wandering where my dad was." I answered.

"I could summon Zeus who would summon the whole council. Then you could see your dad."

" Yes please Hestia."

She flashed out leaving me to my thoughts.

I waited a couple of minutes for gods to come.

After what seemed an age they appeared.

" What do you want Perseus" Zeus said. He obviously didn't like being woken up in the morning this early.

" I would like something to do my lord, I have lost most things making me want to stay at camp. I said,glancing at Athena. I continued.

" Of course I have a couple of friends there but no-one that makes me want to stay put. My two best friends, Nico and Thalia, are currently else where. Overall I would like something to do that is worth while and is time consuming, and fun if possible" I requested.

"Hmmmm, interesting." He announced.

" I need twenty minutes to think." Zeus said and left. Everyone flashed out with him, to have a private audience. I sat on the floor and waited.

And waited.

After a while they finally came back.

" I have decided." Zeus told me.

" You have? How come you didn't tell us?" Apollo asked

" He did in between the lines idiot." Athena replied.

" Well what is it? Because Thalia is my Hunter. She will not be put on loan to help keep this boy occupied. Now what is it? I've got my Hunters to go to." Artemis snapped.

" Well,um, you might not like this descion Artemis. After the war, they still is quite a few monsters around that retreated. It is a constant thought at the back of my mind that you might get hurt. And Thalia is at your Hunters...soooo-oo..." Zeus said, hoping that Artemis would accept calmly.

It certainly wasn't calmly accepted.

" You will not do what I think your doing. I will not accept it." Artemis snapped, getting angrier by the second.

"Artemis, do it for me please." Zeus asked.

"No I simply must refuse, he is a boy. It is quite clear that boys are not allowed." Artemis shouted.

Then she continued her rant for an hour.

"I don't care. Perseus you are now guardian of the hunt. Council meeting done." With that Zeus flashed out with a boom.

Most of the other gods flashed out.

My father came over and hugged me and wished me luck. Then he left, leaving the smell of sea weed behind.

Hestia came over and hugged me.

" Good luck Percy. Artemis, I'm guessing Percy is immortal but can still die like your Hunters?" Hestia asked.

She nodded stiffly, still glaring daggers at me.

"Now I can give you my full blessing."

Hestiaplaced a hand on my head. It grew intensely warm, luke someone had lit my heart on fire.

" You now have fire powers that rival mine. I wish you look, and if you ever need me whisper my name in your ." She kissed my forehead. I said by and she left leaving a smell of home cooked food behind.

Artemis came over and hit me as hard as she could. And that was very hard. I fell over and skidded on the floor on impact.

"My protector can't even stand one punch against me." She sneered.

I blushed.

"Central Park. Ten minutes." Artemis snapped and teleported away. I gulped and flame teleported to hottest place at Central Park.

It happened to be the Hunters fire.

All Hunters raised bows and opened fire. Artemis didn't stop them.

I made the fire to go hot as I could make it. It melted all arrows when they came close.

After 30 seconds of this I was exhausted. I had never made flames go to that high of temperature before.

"Stop" Artemis said. All Hunters looked at her, confused.

"Come out the fire" She commanded. I did.

A big Hunter, Phoebe I think it was,raised the bow again and fired.

I uncapped Riptide, jumped up and slashed it in mid air.

It was cut clean in half.

"Enough" Artemis shouted...at me. I could tell that I would be unfairly treated.

" This mere boy here has been sent to 'protect' us." Artemis told the hunt.

There was an instant uproar.

" Quiet. I'm sorry but Zeus commanded me to do it. This boy will be here until he dies. But if one of you kills him, you will be killed as well. Probably by Poseidon. As he is our protector, he can do all the jobs and chores. He can do all the night watches. But please don't treat him badly because Poseidon will treat you badly." Artemis finished her speech.

" But Artemis, who is it, and wh does Poseidon favor the boy " Asked Thalia.

Her reaction is goingto be great when she finds out.

" It's Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon" Artemis stated.

 **Wow longest chapter yet, but because it is longer it takes longer. Sorry it was slightly late. Enjoy.**


End file.
